


A Silent Entertainment

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drift Side Effects, M/M, Post-Drift, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The decibel level of the arguments between the K-Scientists changes after their Drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silent Entertainment

“How long have they been like that?” Raleigh asks, pulling up a chair next to Tendo, who pops another wasabi pea into his mouth.

“‘Bout ten minutes now. Haven’t said a word,” he answers.

The two scientists stand in the center of the room, Newt deep in Hermann’s personal space, gesturing wildly, tendons jumping in his neck while Hermann glares with a muscle in his jaw twitching. Miraculously, neither of them is making a sound. The standoff continues for several more minutes with both Raleigh and Tendo watching in fascination and sharing the snacks.

Suddenly, Newt shrieks wordlessly and jabs a finger at Hermann’s face, waving it an inch from the tip of his nose. _“You!_ You are _impossible_ to reason with! I fucking give up!” He turns and stomps into his room, slams the door, and turns his stereo up to ear-splitting levels. Hermann watches him go, shrugs, and returns to writing on his blackboard.

Tendo stretches and pockets his food saying “Guess the show’s over.”

+++++

“Again?” Raleigh asks two days later, dropping into a seat next to Tendo.

“Yup. Just started this time, though,” the man replies.

Newt and Hermann are in the center of the lab again, but this time stand a polite distance away from each other. Arms crossed over his chest, Newt leans against a work table wearing a smug expression. While his face doesn’t change, Hermann’s undergoes a slow transformation from glowering to fiercely blushing to slack-jawed. It’s after the last that he grabs hold of Newt’s tie and drags the biologist across the lab to his quarters.

Raleigh and Tendo exchange a look. “I don’t think I want to know what just happened,” Raleigh says.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=45918#t45918):  
> “Hermann/Newt. After what happened to them, they now share a mental link and can hear each other's thoughts and feel what the other feels.”
> 
> Music to set the mood: [The Soft Boys, _Underwater Moonlight_ , Track 1, “I Wanna Destroy You”](http://youtu.be/VAt7hK_zKr0)


End file.
